A Living Nightmare
by Caprisky
Summary: A girl is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games, but it's not Prim. Delphi Keene is an average girl from District 12 with a family that she hopes to get back to. That is the only thing keeping her alive in the arena. And Peeta.
1. Chapter 1 The Reaping

"Delphi Keene"

Oh no. Not me. It can't be me. Any minute now I'll wake up, open my eyes and it will all be a dream. A nightmare. A living nightmare.

The only thing I can hear is my heart thudding in my chest. The girl next to me gives me a little nudge and suddenly my feet remember what to do.

_Left, right. Left, right._

The Peacekeepers form a tight circle and I am trapped. There is no way out. I can't think. I can't feel.

_Left, right. Left, right._

I climb the four steps.

_Left, right. Left, right._

Effie bubbles at me. Nothing, I can't hear anything except the thud, thud, thud of my heart. Not me, not me, not me.

By now it's sunk in. I'm a tribute. Every fiber in my body is willing me not to cry. A boy walks up. He is tall, or maybe I am just short. I can't tell. I missed the reaping of the boys. I choke back a sob, quietly, while Effie babbles on. His blue eyes flick towards me and something flashes over his face. I can't read it, and then it's gone. Effie is motioning for us to shake hands. I am trembling. He holds on for a second longer than he should and I can't figure out why.

The peacekeepers appear again. Pushing us towards the Justice Building. I am locked in a room. The tears start to flow. Slowly, then faster and faster, until I am really crying. The door opens.

"3 minutes"

My family walks in. Mom, Dad, Cladwell, and Nimmo. Little Nim, who is barely 7 years old.

I am sobbing by now. Nim crawls into my lap curiously and wipes my wet cheek.

"Don't cry," he says.

I let out a whimper. For him. I take a deep breath.

Mom and Dad embrace me. They whisper soothing words and tell me everything will be ok. I turn to the person I need most right now, Clad.

He hugs me and starts talking.

"Listen, Delph. Listen!" he says almost forcefully. "You're ok. Alright? You are going to be ok." I look into his deep brown eyes, the same as my own. "You know how to survive. If you want, make allies. Haymitch won this thing once, he can help you. Get sponsors - you'll be good at that." He squeezes my shoulder as a Peacekeeper enters.

The waterworks start again. I hug Nim and my parents. Nim presses a woven bracelet into my hands. Clad catches my eye and lifts a finger to his chin. Our secret pact. The one we made when we turned 12, our first year eligible for the Games. We agreed to always keep our head and spirits high, no matter what happened. He is almost out of the room when I repeat the gesture back to him. He smiles and that is the last thing I see before the door slams shut.

I don't have any other visitors which isn't surprising. I have friends at school but it is unlikely that they would come and see me. It is not common to have lots of visitors in District 12. Everyone tries to stay thankful that it isn't their child chosen to fight to the death. It gives me some time to think. I dry my face of its remaining tears and force myself to take big, deep breaths. It is almost time to get on the train to the Capitol. That's where everyone will see me for the first time. First impressions stick.

The door opens and more Peacekeepers arrive to escort me to the station, which is only used for this purpose.


	2. Chapter 2 The Train

Once we board the train, my jaw literally drops. It is beautiful. There are chrome finishings everywhere. There is a chandelier... On a train! I look back and Effie is smiling.

"Help yourselves to any food. I am going to get Haymitch."

The food. There is a whole table full of it. I don't think I have eve seen so much food in my entire life. I want to eat everything, right now.

I sit down at the table and run my fingers over the smooth velvet on the chair. The boy sits across from me.

He smiles. "I'm Peeta."

"Delphi." So that's where I have seen him. His family own the bakery. We go there once a year, to celebrate Clad and my birthday. Clad. I miss him so much. I close my eyes and bury my head in my hands. I don't care what Peeta thinks of me. I think. I'm not quite sure of my feelings towards him. Right now, I'm not quite sure of anything. I force myself to take slow breaths.

I start eating some chicken and help myself to some salad and fruit. The food here is so good.

I hear a door open and Haymitch walks in. He's drunk. No surprise there. Clad does have a point - he did win the Games once.

"Well, well, well," he slurs. "Look at the tributes from District 12."

"You're supposed to help us," Peeta starts.

"Here's some advice - stay alive." Haymitch laughs and I realize I am scared.

"That's funny, only not to us." Peeta grabs the liquor from Haymitch And with that Haymitch punches Peeta in the face. I scream and kick my chair at the wall in fright.

"What's this? Did we actually get a pair of fighters?" Haymitch is shocked or maybe it's sarcasm. "For now, do whatever your prep teams want and I'll see you in the morning." And with that, he turns and leaves. I realize I am standing with my hands clenched at my sides. Peeta puts ice on his face.

The train rounds a bend and suddenly I see the Capitol. it is shining in the distance. "Look," Peeta says standing at the window. I join him and gasp. There are so many people. Waiting for us. To die. I suddenly don't want to be here anymore. I want to be at home with Nim, Clad, Mom and Dad. I take a step back as Peeta starts to wave at them. I just stare.


	3. Chapter 3 District Parade

I meet my prep team and my stylist - Cinna. Normally kids from our district get dressed in coal miner outfits our something equally as gross. It doesn't do well to earn sponsors. This year Cinna and Peeta's stylist want to do something with fire, since coal makes fire. It makes me nervous.

I will admit, I look stunning. Cinna has done an amazing job. I look older than my 16 years. I look taller than my 5 feet - something I never thought could be made possible. I meet Peeta and his stylist Portia down at the bottom of the Training Center for the Tribute Parade. Peeta is dressed like me in all black. Cinna lights something on fire and I gasp, sure that I am going to be burnt to a crisp. All I feel is a slight tickling sensation. I am on fire.

Right before Peeta and I leave to circle the crowd, Cinna shouts something at us, but I can't tell. I look at Peeta.

"I think he wants us to hold hands." We clasp hands and Cinna flashes us a thumbs up.

The crowd loves us. They are shouting our names, our district. I am glad Cinna suggested that we hold hands because I am pretty positive I would have fallen off from fright.

As we complete our circle, Peeta loosens his hand and I tell him not to because I am shaking again. He grins at me and I feel a little better. Cinna extinguishes our flames and Effie congratulates us and the prep teams. Everybody loved us.

We ride in an elevator to the twelfth floor where we will live for the next few days. I don't like the elevator and I think it might show on my face because Cinna reaches out and pats my shoulder.

I get to my room and lie down. I have a big bed and I immediately lay down in it. It takes all my willpower not to just fall asleep right then. I take off my clothes and slip into a nightgown that has been laid out for me. I fall asleep instantly before I can even think of home.

The next morning, Effie is rapping at my door and telling my to wake up! I take a hot shower. That is a luxury where I live. My parents are just coal miners and we only have access to cold water to bathe in. You get used to it after a while.

I make my way to the table where breakfast has been laid out for us. Peeta is already there and eating. Haymitch is probably hungover and won't be up for a while. While we eat, Effie turns on the TV to recap the reapings and the parade. My heart sinks as I see that almost all of the tributes are bigger than me, even the girls. We do shine during the tribute parade, though. We really look stunning.

Haymitch arrives.

"Good job last night. You made a good first impression. Today you'll start your training. I want you guys to train together. I don't care whether you are allies or not. Don't do anything stupid or anything that will draw attention to yourself. "


	4. Chapter 4 Training and a Plan

With Haymitch's words ringing in my ears, we wait for the elevator. As we get in, I feel a little bit of anxiety building as we descend. Peeta looks over and gives me a reassuring smile.

If the tributes seemed big during the recap, they are huge now. My heart is in my toes. There's no way I'll be able to see my family again. Peeta appears by my side and senses that I am upset.

"You're ok," he says in an attempt to cheer me up. Like Clad. Oh Clad, if only you are here with me now.

We do as Haymitch said and I make it through my first day of training. We have a delicious dinner of stew and a drink called hot chocolate, which warms me from the inside out.

That night I find myself thinking of home and go to sleep with tears on my face.

When Effie wakes me up, I shower but don't unlock the door. She knocks on the door 20 minutes later.

"Delphi?" I don't answer and I hear her footsteps fade away.

I hear Haymitch knock, louder.

"Delphi? Are you in there?" I hear the worry in his voice.

I stay silent.

"Get ... Door ... Delphi..." I can't make out what they are saying until, I hear I really loud banging on the door. They are trying to break the door in.

That scares me for some reason. They finally unhinge the door.

"Shh, don't cry sweetheart." Haymitch soothes. I am surprised to find that my face is wet. I didn't even know I was crying.

They sit me on the couch and ask what is wrong. Peeta is there and for some reason, I blush.

"I, I " I stammer and start crying again. It takes me a while to get the words out.

"I am scared. Everyone is so big and I have no chance of winning. So why do I need to train. I'm just going to die." This idea of me dying brings fresh sobs that wrack my body. I curl up in a ball on the couch while Haymitch pats my back.

"You don't know that." Haymitch starts. "Last night, you were really on fire, if you don't mind me saying so. Everyone loved you guys. Cinna has helped you to get the Capitol's attention on you. If you can get through training and the private training, then you have the interviews." I take a deep breath.

Another voice interrupts Haymitch. "She'll be good at that." I turn around to see Peeta with a sad smile on his face. "She's very ... like able." Why did he do that?

"Ok," Haymitch continues. "Then you have the interviews. Caesar will help you out. He always does."

"I'm not worried about all that. I'm worried about the arena." I say quietly. Now I am embarrassed. I don't think any other tribute has ever has some kind of break down like this.

"We'll cross that bridge right before we get to it. Don't worry about it now. Get some breakfast and head down to training. And I want you training together again." He and Peeta share a glance. What is going on with the two of them?

Oddly, I get through my second day of training. When I am at the knot tying station with Peeta, I notice someone watching me. It is the blond girl from District 1. She staring at me intently, and I can't tell if it is from hate or curiosity. I go to my room to get ready and find that Cinna has laid out a beautiful purple dress for me to wear to dinner. As I leave my room, complete with its new door, I see Peeta come out of Haymitch's room.

"Are you sure? I want you to be sure so you can follow through ..." Haymitch comes out of his room. "Sorry Delphi, I didn't see you there. "

"Is Peeta sure of what?" I ask.

"Nothing." Peeta says quickly. "Shall we go down to eat? I'm starving."

At dinner Haymitch asks us what we think we want to do for our private training session with the Gamemakers.

"If you want to tell each other - that is." Haymitch adds.

"It's fine with me," Peeta says.

"Peeta, you should use your strength. Chuck things around. Use a knife if you think you are that skilled. Delphi..." He trails off.

"I know. I'm just average..."

"No!" Haymitch yells and I slide my chair back in fright.

"Sorry. You need to use the bow and arrow if you can. I've seen you climb around at home, once or twice with your twin. Climb around and if you can through knives or shoot while you climb even better. And you are not average," he finishes.

"Ok," I murmur.


	5. Chapter 5 Just the GameMakers

12 goes last. Always, for the interviews or the training. I am sitting in the hall with Peeta. My hands are shaking again. Then something happens. Peeta reaches over and puts his hand over mine. My heart skips a beat. Do I like him? No I can't. I'm going to die. I can't like him.

They call Peeta's name and he goes in. Just before the door closes he smiles at me like Clad did. That gives me a little jolt of energy and hope. Clad will want me to do well.

They call my name. I stand up and walk in.

Left, right. Left, right.

Just like at the reaping. Only this time it's different. I can't be numb. I have to think, feel. This is my chance to make an impression.

"Delphi Keene." I nod. "You may begin." The Gamemakers take their positions, although most of them are by this point, drunk.

I start climbing. Then I grab a bow and arrow and start shooting. I am actually ok with it. Then I take a knife and climb a tree I saw off branches that go crashing to the ground, startling some of the Gamemakers. For my grand finale, I jump to the ground off of the equipment and shoot the target straight with the arrow.

They dismiss me and I leave the room with high spirits.

Dinner is a delicious bird with chocolate fondue for dessert. It is so good and I stuff myself silly because I am pretty happy.

We watch the scores and I flop on the fluffy couch. They go through the districts. The girl from 1 gets a 7, the huge boy from 2 gets a 9 and it goes on and on. The big boy from 11 gets a 7 and then it's District 12. Peeta gets an 8 and I am happy for him. I really am. My number flashes on the screen and it is a 9. A 9! I want to jump and shout. But one look from Peeta's face tells me that it is not a good idea. Everyone is congratulating us. Peeta's smile droops a little. I want to go to my room. But I suck it up and walk over to him.

"You did great." I say.

"Thanks, you too." But I know that it is forced. Nothing of Peeta is ever forced.

Something is going on. I know his because Haymitch drags Peeta into his room and I hear shouting. I am left alone with the stylists. I promptly announce that I am going to bed.

The next morning, Effie informs us that it is the last day of training. As I make my way out for breakfast, I notice that Peeta is missing.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask.

Cinna clears his throat. "He's uh, he's decided to train alone for the last day."


	6. Chapter 6 An Interview and a Discovery

I am shocked. I am dumbfounded. I am hurt. I thought that we were doing everything together. I mean, maybe not allies, but he helped me through it. And dare I say, I liked him. Now I am hurt. He abandoned me, all for what - a higher score?

I start with Effie who teaches me how to walk. Properly. In heels. When I said that I liked being tall, I didn't mean in heels. It is hard. After 4 hours I have mastered it. I skip down for lunch.

No surprise that Haymitch is already there. But what shocks me is that Peeta is there, too. I cast my eyes down and my face is hot. When I look up again I see Haymitch and Peeta sharing a glance.

After lunch, I work with Haymitch. I need an angle for the interview. We decide to go with cute. Since I am the smallest of all the tributes I am small and cute. I can do this. I can get sponsors.

I wait in the wings. Sitting in my dress. My beautiful dress. Cinna designed it, it is blue, the color of Peeta's eyes. No. Don't think of him. Too late.

He sits down next to me.

"You look great." He says.

"Thanks. You too." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. Just like after the scores were announced. And I feel stupid again. Like a silly girl in love. A silly girl in love who is going to die within the next 2 weeks.

No. Don't think of that. It is almost time for my interview. I take a deep breath and climb the stairs. Just like the stairs to the stage at the reaping.

Caesar introduces me with his blue hair. It's creepy, but I don't think of that now.

We talk about my scores. We talk about home. He asks me if I have any siblings.

"I have 2 brothers, one is 7 and the other is my twin."

"And you love them?" Caesar presses on.

"Yes, with all my heart."

My buzzer goes off and Caesar's last words to me are to make them proud. I will. I am led off stage to a waiting area where there is a viewing screen. Again I see the girl from 1 watching me. It is Peeta's interview. He is funny and likable.

Caesar asks him if he has a crush on anyone. He hesitates. Once again, Caesar knows how to play the crowd just right. He asks again.

"Well, maybe. There is this one girl." He manages to get out before the crowd screams.

"You know what you do Peeta? You win this thing and when you go home, she'll have to go out with you."

Peeta blushes.

"I don't think that will help, because, she came here with me."

She came here with me.

I can feel all of Panem watching my face burn. I bury my face in my hands and force myself to take deep breaths.

Caesar says something about the star crossed lovers if District 12 and then Peeta is led offstage.

The elevator ride up with Cinna is silent. As we reach the top level I don't say anything to Peeta. Or anyone. Haymitch tries to talk to me and I slam my door. I hear bits and pieces of a conversation. Peeta wants to know why I am upset. Haymitch thinks it's for the best. I think. The continue talking as I try to fall asleep. Tomorrow is a big day. Launch day. But I can't sleep.

I make my way up to the roof. I see a figure up there. Peeta. I turn to go back down to bed when his voice stops me.

"Couldn't sleep? Me neither."

I sit across from him, still not saying anything. I look out at the lights of the Capitol.

"Look. You can be mad at me. I would be too." He says, his voice rusty.

"The thing is...I'm not. I didn't think you liked me at all. I thought I did. And then when you weren't training..." Everything falls into place now. This was the plan. Present the two lovers of District 12. Clad was right. Haymitch is smart. They knew I liked Peeta. Then Haymitch thought up a plan. So smart. Peeta was to break off whatever contact we had to anger me. Then at the interviews, announce it to the world. My reaction was what they wanted. Perfect.

I look up to see Peeta watching me. He knows I know. Maybe this is for the better. Whatever happens tomorrow, I have no regrets, no conscience.

We make idle chit chat before I decide that I am going back to my room. I should at least try to rest.

I fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7 A Bloodbath

Today is the day. Launch day.

Haymitch is at breakfast. Not hungover, sober. I catch his eye to let him know that I know. He gives me a slight nod.

"You both should try to get out of the Cornucopia as fast as possible. If you think you can, try to get supplies, anything will help. But don't be stupid. The Cornucopia is pretty much suicide. Get water. The rest will fall into place. You will have sponsors and I will be looking out for you in the arena." Then, unexpectedly he pulls both of us into a big hug. "Best tributes ever."

I leave with Cinna to board the hovercraft. Something freezes me and the ladder lifts me up. I am seated with all of the other tributes. A woman comes tribute by tribute and injects something with a needle. She approaches me and I ask, "What is that?" My voice waivers.

"It's a tracker. So we know where you are in the arena." She sighs. She's probably made this speech a million times.

I feel nauseous. A few tributes down I see Peeta and suddenly feel sicker than ever. I feel a stabbing sensation in my arm and then it's over. I exhale.

As a ladder carries me down, I see Cinna waiting for me. The thought of him comforts me. He helps me get dressed. He then ties a bracelet around me wrist. The bracelet from Nim! I had almost forgotten. I look gratefully up at Cinna. I am going into the arena with a little bit of Nim and Clad.

I try to eat some food. Cinna makes me drink water. Right now, I am just going through the motions. A metallic voice sounds through the speakers letting me know that I have 30 seconds to launch.

I climb into the tube. Cinna gestures with his finger. Chin up. There are bits and pieces of Clad here today.

The tube ascends. I feel anxiety again. Deep breaths. You're ok.

The sunlight almost blinds me and I have to squint to let my eyes adjust. I look around at my surroundings. There is a forest nearby. And by my feet, there is a backpack with a knife sticking out of it. I look around to see what tributes are near me. There is the girl from 1. She's looking at me. Great. I'm her first target. Peeta is a few tributes over. We make eye contact. I look back at the Cornucopia.

3...2...1

A gong sounds. I grab the pack and start running.

Something trips me and I fall down. When I get up there is a Career tribute standing over me holding a knife. I'm sorry Nim and Clad. And Peeta and Haymitch. I hope it is quick. But it isn't. The cut is thin and then deeper. As I close my eyes I feel the Career loosen his grip. Someone is calling for him. It's the girl from 1.

"Have fun Lover Girl." He sneers.

I reel towards the woods, clutching my pack. The sky spins around and I feel myself crashing into a bush.

When I wake up I am stiff and sore. My hand instinctively goes to me neck. It is stitched up when I notice I am not alone in the bush. It's the District 1 girl. I scurry backwards and end up slamming into a tree. Her eyes are wide and she puts a finger to her lips. I hear people running.

Once they've passed, she says, "I'm Glimmer."

"But, but, why?" I stammer. I am confused. And thirsty.

"You remind me of my little sister. If she was here, i would want someone to do the same. She -" Someone is calling her name.

"Listen, I have to go. But I'll keep an eye out for you. Go now!" And with that she sprints back towards the Cornucopia.


	8. Chapter 8 A Big Sister and and Extra Eye

I make my way through the woods. I have to put some distance between the Cornucopia and my camp. I find a stream and sit down to sort my pack. There is a jack knife with a serrated edge, a bottle, iodine drops, some crackers, a small first aid kit, some strips of cloth, and a wire. I take my bottle and fill it up with the correct number of iodine drops. Then I set some basic traps with the wire and some sticks. I walk a little more to find a nice tree.

I climb up the tree and put my hood up. I burrow down in my jacket, thankful that I am so small. As a last precaution, I take my belt and loop it around the branch so I don't fall out. Strangely enough I fall asleep quickly.

A few hours later I am awoken by the sound of the Capitol anthem. There are 10 dead at the Cornucopia. Peeta and Glimmer are still alive. I am still alive. That is all that matters.

The next morning I wake up and find that it is cold. I can see my breath in the air. I climb down the tree and check my traps to find a little bird in one.

Ok, I think, I can do this. I skin the bird and start a small fire. By the time I've eaten, it is about midday. It is heating up fast. I hear a cannon and instinctively freeze. That's when I smell the smoke.

Fire! I grab my pack and take off running, following the frightened animals. They know where they are going. The smoke fills my lungs and it is hard to breathe. I cough and allow myself to rest for one minute.

One minute is up. I take off running again. Fireballs shoot out at me. I keep running. Faster, faster. A fireball catches me in the side. I cry out in pain. Keep running.

I finally outrun the fire. Or the Gamemakers decide not to kill me yet.

I find a small pond and submerse my side in it. It soothes me and I rummage in my pack for the first aid kit when I hear voices. Yelling. The Careers! I jump up with a start and my side screams at me in pain.

I take off running again, but I can tell I am slower. The fire tired me. I find a tree and start to climb and I hear their voices, closer and closer. They found me. I am high enough up that they won't follow me. But they have their weapons. One of the girls, from 2 I think, throws a knife and it barely misses my head. Close. Another one flies up and is lodged in a tree. Finally I hear a voice. A familiar voice.

"Let's just wait her out. It's not like she's going anywhere." Peeta. My heart sinks all the way down the bottom of the tree. They all slowly leave to start up a fire. Even Glimmer. Peeta stays and I have to turn away. I trusted him! I liked him!

The sun sets and I examine my wounds. My neck stitches have held up well even with all the running. I mentally thank Glimmer. I take a deep breath and pull up my shirt to examine the burn. It's bad. My skin is charred and burnt and I smell festering flesh. I vomit off the tree. I am shaky. I pour some of my water on it. It helps - a little when I hear some beeping and a silver parachute slowly floats down. It's from Haymitch and my sponsors. I am so grateful right now. I open it and inside is a tube of cream and a note that reads - Delphi, keep up your strength and spirits. Apply to your burn. From H.

The relief is immediate. I sigh and have a few crackers to calm my stomach. Then I belt myself in and watch the sky. 2 more tributes dead. 12 gone in total. I made it halfway! With that I fall asleep.

When I wake up it is barely dawn. One of the Careers - the boy from 1 was supposed to be on watch but he fell asleep. Now is my chance. I carefully make my way from tree to tree, like in the Training Center. When I am far enough away I climb down and hear a shout.

"She's gone!" It's the huge boy from 2. And he's angry. I start sprinting and hear the crashing of the brush behind me. Great. I run, as fast as I can. But it's not enough. He catches up to me and I see a bracelet that says Cato. Now I know my killer's name. He holds up a scary looking knife and I brace myself. He stares at me and it looks like he is going to go for my neck. I throw my hands up and at the last minute I feel searing pain. Not in my neck. Worse. On my burn.

He's about to finish me off when I hear a scream. Glimmer. Looking out for me.

He runs off to find her. Allies. That is my last thought before I black out.

I wake up. I don't know how long it has been. I am lying in my blood. This is not good. I slowly sit up and drink some water. I see some mint leaves near me and chew on them to calm my queasy stomach. I don't even want to look at my side.

I hear another scream and I know that it is real. Something makes me go to find her.

I come to a clearing and see the boy from 6 and Glimmer. He is long gone and I see that she has a knife in her chest. I kneel by her side.

"You have to win. For me." She coughs a little and even dying, she still looks beautiful. "Take my stuff."

I start babbling. "You're ok, you're ok."

She looks at me and her eyes are sad.

"You're not like the Careers," I begin. "You're different. And you were a great sister. You saved me twice."

"Goodbye little sister," she whispers and I can't tell if she is talking to me or her sister in District 1.

"Goodbye big sister," I reply anyway and kiss her forehead. I collect some flowers and place them in her arms. There.

I am about to leave when i hear trumpets. "There has been a rule change. There can be 2 victors from the same district. That is all." Peeta. I grab her bow and arrows and her backpack and take off. Or try to. I end up slamming my head into a tree and falling down, my side searing with pain.


	9. Chapter 9 Safe

I wake up in a cave. It is sundown. My throat hurts so badly. I don't even want to think about my side.

"Don't move." Peeta! I slowly turn my head to face him. The side of his mouth smiles. "I said not to move." He gives me some water to drink.

"I'm going to help you sit up, ok?" He asks. I nod.

Peeta slowly props me up against the wall. He gives me some more water and a few crackers from my pack, which I refuse. Something is wrong; I can see it in his eyes.

"Let's look at your injuries." He says. The stitches have unraveled, but the cut has healed a lot. I have a bandage on my head and I realize that it hurts. Peeta sees my confusion as he takes a look at it.

"I think you hit your head on a tree. That's where I found you. I was running away from the Careers, almost tripped over you and carried you to this cave. I am going to look at your side, ok?" I nod, exhausted.

His fingers are gentle as he lifts up my shirt, but it still hurts. I can't see, but I watch his face and know that it is not good.

"What happened?" Peeta questions.

"A fireball hits my side and by luck of the draw, that's where Cato decided to cut me." Peeta laughs in spite of the situation. He treats it to the best of his abilities when we hear a beeping.

Peeta looks at me inquisitively.

"A parachute!" I say, excited. Peeta goes to retrieve it and we find that it has a pot of broth and a syringe of medicine. Not good. There is also a note. Peeta reads it aloud.

"Kids, I'm glad you found each other. Stay strong, Haymitch. "

We laugh. I stare at the syringe. Peeta follows my gaze. He gives me a sad smile. I look away, queasy again. There is a sharp pain in my upper arm.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" He says.

"Yes," I start to reply but the anthem cuts me off. I see Glimmer's face in the sky. Both tributes from 1 are gone, along with the boy from 6 and the girl from 7. Oh and the boy from 8. He was huge. There must have been some bloodbath. I start to cry. Peeta pats my back but seems occupied by something else. I look over and he is tending to a burn. For some reason that sets me off.

I start sobbing, really hard. I can't stop. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Peeta is confused. He tries to comfort me but I think I am scaring him. I am scaring myself. There is more beeping and Peeta jumps to go get the parachute. The sobs wrack my body and my head is bleeding again.

Peeta bolts back in. "Delph...Delphi! Open your mouth." he commands. He finally forces my mouth open, which isn't hard at this point and pours something in. It is sweet. Sleep syrup. The only thing I am aware of is someone screaming. I have a feeling it might be me. The last thing I remember is Peeta still trying to comfort me when the world caves in.

I wake up and I am groggy. Peeta is awake next to me. He gives me the pot of broth.

"You scared me last night," he says.

"I'm sorry." I want to cry again. I look down at my side and see that it looks a little better. I eat a little broth but find that I am not hungry.

"You need to eat." Peeta says.

I sigh for some reason. Peeta comes to sit next to me. He puts his arm around me and I remember that we are supposed to be in love. Well, he has to try to. I lean against his shoulder and for once in the arena, I feel safe.

"Do you think you feel alright to look for some food?" Peeta asks. I nod but I don't want to leave the safety of his arms. Peeta seems to sense this and pulls me in closer. I hear a cannon, which makes me jump.

We set out to find some meat and at least some berries. I have been tracking a rabbit and am just about to shoot it when another cannon rings out. I bolt back to our meeting spot, but Peeta is not there.


	10. Chapter 10 I Don't Want To Lose You

"Peeta?" My voice is hoarse. "Peeta!" I am almost hysterical now. I am shouting his name. I crash through the underbrush and slam into him. I hold onto him. "Don't ever leave me again." I whisper into his chest. I look down and see who the cannon was for. The girl from 5. The one with the red hair. Her mouth is stained with berries. Night lock.

"Peeta! That's night lock. You'd be killed instantly." The thought of losing him scares me.

As we head back to the cave, it starts to rain. We look up at the same time as it starts to pour. I try to run, but my side is killing me. Peeta ends up carrying me back to the cave.

"I almost forgot." I say. "I have something for your burn." I hand him the cream and his reaction is like mine. The sun goes down and we see the girls from District 3 and District 5 through the rain.

"How many left?" I ask Peeta. "Cato, Clove and the huge boy from 11."

It is freezing that night and I am glad that I have Peeta and a sleeping bag. I curl up close to him.

He whispers in my ear, "I changed the plan." "Why" I whisper back. "Because...of this." And then he kisses me. It warms me from the inside out. I fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake up the next morning it is still raining.

I look at Peeta, glad to have him here. There is a loud crack of thunder and I scream.

"Sorry," I say, embarrassed. We have the rest of the soup and some nuts we found. My neck is almost completely healed and my side is tons better. That evening just before the anthem we hear 2 cannons.

"What?" Peeta is in disbelief. I take deep breaths. In, out. In, out. "I wonder who is left?" he says. "We'd have the best chance if it is Clove - the girl from 2. " He adds and I agree.

The anthem blares through the arena and I clutch onto Peeta's hand for dear life. We see Clove and the boy from 11 in the sky. Of course. It all leads up to this. I'm scared. I am so close to going home. To seeing my family. It's not likely now.

Peeta senses my apprehension. He reaches over and gives my shoulder a squeeze. "There's 2 of us and only 1 of him."

"It's just like at the reaping." I blurt out. Oops. He smiles. "Yes. You looked so nervous. And then you made this terrible sound and I wanted to give you some reassurance."

"So we'll go tomorrow." I say. I don't even have to say what. "Yes." We finish what's left of our food and settle down for the evening. I feel Peeta's arm around me. I smile in the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11 A Grand Finale

Our final morning in the arena. It has a nice ring to it. I wake Peeta.

"Hello Sleepyhead" I grin. "Shall we head out?" he asks. I feel sick to my stomach. I clench my head in my hands. "Hey, hey, you're ok." Peeta says gently and I lift my head from my hands. We head towards the pool where I washed my burn after the fire, but it is strangely empty. I glance towards Peeta.

"They're drawing us towards the lake." My heart sinks. The grand finale. We head that way, hoping to get there by sundown.

When we reach the lake, my side has started bleeding and Peeta tends to it. It is a lot better. He uses the burn cream and I hope it helps. The sun has just dipped below the horizon and now it is dark. And cold.

Then I hear something. A crashing in the woods. I clench Peeta's arm. He hears it too.

Cato comes barreling towards us and I load my bow. Only a few more of Glimmer's arrows are left. He runs by us and that's when I realize. He wasn't running towards us. He was running away from something.

Peeta realizes it at the same time I do.

"The Cornucopia!" He shouts. But I am frozen. I see them. The mutts.

There are about 20 of them and they are gross. Peeta yanks my arm. "Delphi!"

That snaps me out of my daze and I follow close behind Peeta. Peeta is climbing the Cornucopia when he notices me.

"No!" I shout. "You can't help from down here." Adrenaline is shooting through me. I shoot one of the mutts and it goes down. Cato is already on the Cornucopia catching his breath. Peeta is still climbing and I attempt to. Too small!

The mutts are getting closer.

"Peeta!" I shriek. He realizes the intensity of the situation and grabs my arms to yank me up. I can feel the mutt's breath on my feet. And then I hear a sickening crack.

I grab Peeta even tighter.

"Peeta! Hurry!" There is desperation in my voice and I can feel the pain in my ankle. With one final yank, Peeta pulls me up.

"My ankle..." I say weakly. He rips a strip of fabric from the bottom of his shirt and is about to tie it around my ankle when I feel something lift me up by my neck.

The cloth flaps away. Peeta's face is full of fear and I am getting dizzy from lack of air. I think I need to do something, but it is hard to think. I am trying to stop the blood flowing from my ankle. It is at an odd angle. I point to Cato's hand. Peeta realizes what I am trying to tell him. He throws a knife at Cato's hand and it just it. His grip loosens and I am falling.

Peeta grabs me by my jacket at the last second. It rips and flutters to the ground. My heart is beating so fast. That could have been me. It is so cold. Peeta takes his jacket and wraps it around the both of us as we listen to Cato's screams. I look in my first aid kit and find a bandage. I hand it to Peeta. I can't do that. He wraps up my ankle and all we can do is wait.

I doze off and Peeta shakes me awake.

"You can't sleep." I still can hear Cato and I feel sick. Peeta looks at me.

"Do you think you can ..." he drifts off and I understand. I lean over the Cornucopia and can make out Cato. I grab my last arrow and Peeta grabs my calves. I shoot Cato out of pity. A cannon sounds and the mutts disappear.

"What...why isn't the hovercraft..." I am confused. I am tired. I want to go home.

"Do you think you can make it to the lake?" I nod. Peeta slides down the Cornucopia. I slip and thankfully he catches me. I attempt to walk but it's no use. I collapse on the ground shaking my head. Peeta comes over and picks me up and carries me to the lake. We see the hovercraft and then hear trumpets.

All I can think about is how bad my ankle hurts. The voice congratulates us and I see another hovercraft with a ladder a few feet away. Peeta carries me and I am frozen in place. When we reach the top, a doctor takes me away and I feel the twinge of a needle and then nothing.


	12. Chapter 12 Coming Home

When I come to, I don't feel sore or stiff. I look at my side and there is a thin scar - the only reminder of Cato's cut. My head and neck are completely healed and I look down at my ankle. It is in a cast. But it is there.

A door opens and Haymitch comes in and gives me a hug.

"Never doubted you for a minute, sweetheart. You were amazing." He smiles. He hands me some crutches. We go out the door and I see Effie and my prep team.

"Beautiful. You were spectacular," says Cinna. Effie is bubbly and bouncing everywhere.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask, suddenly scared.

"He's fine, sweetheart, only they want to do your reunion live on TV." Haymitch says, comfortingly.

Cinna dresses me in a beautiful light orange and yellow dress with black boots to hide me ankle. I practice walking without the crutches and find that I can make it a few feet.

I am standing on a platform, ready to rise. I am stuck, like in the Launch Room. Deep breaths. You'll see Peeta soon.

I begin to rise and I see Peeta. I try to run towards him and he engulfs me in a hug. And before I know it he kisses me. Caesar directs us to the couch where we will sit for the next few hours. The screen rises and I realize that I am going to have to watch the Games again. I feel Peeta's arm around me and I get ready to watch.

The next night is the interviews. Just me, Peeta, Caesar and the cameras. I get through the first few questions. Then he asks me if my ankle feels better. Peeta looks shocked and I show him my cast. He looks sad. I squeeze his hand. Then Caesar asks me about Glimmer. I can't take it. I bury myself in Peeta's shirt.

"Well, I am glad the two lovers from 12 could make it out, together. This is Caesar Flickerman, signing off."

We are on the train back home. I am sitting on the couch. I remember at this time a month ago I was ready to die in the Hunger Games, alone. Peeta sits next to me. But now, I am heading back to District 12, with him.


End file.
